Artemis' Child
by RICKRIODANMK2
Summary: Artemis' Child - Artemis has a baby boy, a true son of a hunter, join her son on his quest fraught with danger to be able to return to camp half blood , and his mortal adopted parents. Percy Jackson. Heroes Of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis' Child

**14 YEARS AGO**

On a cold and dark winters night a malodourous stench wafted malevolently over the camp of the Hunters of Artemis from the dead carcass of a pathetically pitiful monster crushed and annihilated by the brave and wise Hunters. Artemis knew that this day may be the only chance she would ever get to experience the one thing she longed for most but was , until recently , never able to have- a child.

She stealthily shadow-travelled towards the clinic, knowing in her heart and soul that this was her destiny – even if her head had forbidden it. The mortals had invented this strange thing called 'artificial insemination' and the kind yet foolish doctors would give her what she longed for but was forbidden – a daughter to join the hunt and become her immortal child , her everlasting lieutenant. However , within a few short minuets she had become pregnant without braking her sacred and solemnly bind oath on the river Styx.

**SOME MONTHS LATER**

Artemis heaved a heavy sigh of relief as her child was brought into the world of the living , she had it all planned out: her daughter would be fostered until she was 12, then join the hunt , and when Thalia fell in battle , as was always the case sooner or later, and one day become her lieutenant and possibly if she could prove herself worthy, a God.

To Artemis' shock and horror as she lifted the baby to hug her, a horrible possibility occurred to her, could she have given birth to that which she so hated, could she have given birth to a boy?

As she looked in the eyes of the tiny child and saw the reflection of the bright full moon she decided to foster out the child, and allow it to join Camp Half Blood at 14.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,**

**You are the people that make fan fics possible. Without reviews we writes would get bored easily , so please review, all ideas for character names and ideas are much appreciated so please im me with your this site is mostly American and so are RR'S books I will try and use that. Please im me with mistakes, I am British so may sometimes spell color with a u. By the way this will not be the best chapter.**

**Thank you.**

**13 YEARS AGO**

As she Looked into those beautiful eyes she had not seen for over a year, and saw the reflection of the moon, her immortal heart melted with the strangest of feelings. Love. Love for the forbidden child, her child, a boy. She wondered silently how something so beautiful and good could turn into something so repulsive and spiteful:- a man. Artemis wanted her child to be different , someone she would be proud

**13 YEARS LATER**

**Malcoms's POV**

It all seemed to be a perfectly normal summer at camp half blood. Connor and Travis Stoll were teaching Ryan Diess, The new kid in Hermes cabin , how to swipe candy from the new vending machine in the camp store, using nothing but a knife and a rubber band. Alexis Green, Daughter of Aphrodite, was showing Drew her revolutionary new hairbrush and Ruvim Jose, son of Hephaestus was being shown how to smelt his own sword. In other words, It was heaven.

I decided to pay a visit to Rachel to have a chat, nothing in it, that cave just helps me think. Honest.

Suddenly Rachel staggered in a stupor out of the cavern and announced in an ancient and raspy voice:

"_An 8th Half Blood Shall Answer The Call,"_

"_To Storm Or Fire The World Must Fall,"_

"_An Oath Disregarded in a moment of stress,"_

"_And Amends Made Upon The Voyage To The Doors Of Death."_

**Some Years Before**

Leon Soto Looked up in wonder at his father, Christian, Son of Athena, as he showed him how to load his new Enfield Rifle. He looked up at the silver moon and thought about those stories which he so loved. His favourite story was the one with the Huntress and her band of eternal maidens. Leon wanted to be a Hunter when he grew up , and shoot Pheasants and Jackalopes, Leon had a distinct like for seeing dead Jackalopes. Then all to soon his father's voice boomed.

"and that , my son is how you shoot."

Leon had been too carried away looking at the beautiful moon , too beautiful even for guns, when he was allowed to make a shot, his father told him; "You will be a natural at hunting, I just know it"

As he saw a Pheasant pass him of his right, he knew this was the time to shoot, but he had not a clue how….


	3. Chapter 3

WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. SORRY GUYS , I AM SHOCKED THIS STILL GETS VIEWS. I WROTE THIS 2 YEARS AGO AND I AM REALLY NOT INTO THIS ANYMORE. ANYWAY THE PLOT IS AWFUL AND THE WRITING IS SUBSTANDARD.


End file.
